The Bracs Shrines
by Shorty
Summary: Lina and co. met up with a sorceress to go to the Bracs Shrines to find the anicent Gateway spell


The Bracs Shrines  
  
Chapter 1:Evelle the Sorceress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers!   
  
Lina Inverse and company took a stop at the city of Hguoro Bracs, which is known for many anti-sorcerer/sorceress cults. So being a sorcerer wasn't such a great thing in this city.   
  
They took a quick stop at a restaurant (Where else would they stop?). There were prying eyes looking at them as soon as they entered the restaurant. There were light murmurs around the room.  
  
"I would hate to be a sorceress in this city," Lina said "thank God I don't live here."  
  
"Imagine living here," Gourry said "practically the whole town would be against you."  
  
"What do they have against sorceresses and sorcerers?" Lina wondered.  
  
"They probably hate magic it self," Zelgadis suggested.  
  
A man approached their table "Do you all know magic and are sorcerers and sorceresses?" he asked.  
  
"Actually in a matter of fact I am a sorceress and would like to know what the hell you have against us?" Lina retorted at him.  
  
"Ugh, just as I thought we don't want you in my restaurant let alone our city," the man shot back. There were nodding heads and cheering around the room.  
  
"That's all very nice but that doesn't answer our question!" Amelia said.  
  
"I do not need to answer your question. All of you are the same just like that Evelle! Think your better than us, do you? Well just leave and go to a restaurant for your type," the man yelled and turned around and walked away. Many of the people in the room cheered and glared at them.  
  
"Come on guys we don't have to take this treatment from them let's go," Lina said and left the restaurant.  
  
"What did he mean by 'for your type'?" Lina asked.  
  
"I don't know, but this is injustice! We must do something about this," Amelia declared.  
  
"What are we-" Lina started but was interrupted by a mob of people running after a girl. By the way the girl was dressed she seemed like a sorceress. She was wearing a long cape black on the outside and navy blue inside. Her pants were black as well and had a skirt like piece of clothing on as well. She had on a short white tunic underneath a short black one with a sword by her side.  
  
"What's going on?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Let's go find out," Lina said.  
  
"Leave me alone! Don't make me hurt you!" the girl yelled at the mob but they kept coming with pitchforks and bottles. "Well you leave me no choice! Fireball!" the girl shouted and the mob ran away but could not escape the wrath of the fireball.  
  
"She's a sorceress," Gourry exclaimed.  
  
"I think we got the idea when she casted a fireball Gourry," Lina replied.  
  
"Whew, by the time I reach the Bracs I may loose a few pounds," the girl said and glanced over and saw Lina and company. "Wow, a sorceress I think, I haven't seen another sorceress for sometime. You are a sorceress aren't you?" The girl asked pointing at Lina.  
  
"Yeah I am. What was with that mob?" Lina asked the girl.  
  
"Oh that? Just your average anti-sorceress group hoping to chase me out of town. Nothing new, I'm Evelle what's your name?" Evelle said.  
  
"I'm Lina, this is Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia," Lina said.  
  
"Lina Inverse? Wow I'm honored. So what's the most famous sorceress on this planet doing in an anti-sorceress dump like this?" Evelle asked.  
  
"I wouldn't really say most famous but what can I say, I'm just known all over these parts," Lina said. Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis all just had sweat drops.  
  
"Anyways we're just taking a stop for some food but they kicked us out." Gourry explained.  
  
"You must be ravenous, I'll take you to a sorcerer restaurant," Evelle said.  
  
"Sorcerer restaurant? Is that where only sorcerers can eat?" Lina asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much anyone who knows magic has to or should be separated from everyone else," Evelle explained.  
  
"Alright take us there!" Gourry said.  
  
"Hey, Ms. Lina isn't she the girl that guy in the restaurant was talking about?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so I guess she's the only sorceress around here," Lina said.  
  
They have already been walking for an hour and so and have not arrived yet.  
  
"How much further?" Gourry asked "My feet are tired."  
  
"Not that much, we should be there soon," Evelle explained. "Awe your feet hurt, poor baby! You are so cute!" Evelle said and pinched Gourry on the cheek. Lina and the rest just have large sweat drops and walked on.   
  
END OF PART 1  
  
Comments? Questions? Ideas? Send them to shortythebunny@yahoo.com  



End file.
